Operation Green Jacket
by Cosima RikinoSailor Universe
Summary: Serena devises a plot to get rid of Darien's Green Jacket once and for all.


Title: Operation: Green Jacket  
Author: Cosima Rikino  
  
Hey minna!  Here's a funny story inspired by Solaris' Marrying Darien.  I hope ya like it  
Standard Disclaimers: I don't own Sailor Moon, which is a pity I went to Naoko's going out of business sale and the rights to Sailor Moon were for sale.  I was just about to pay my last 5 bucks for them until I saw the actual Sailor Moon costume complete with Moon Scepter. Well stupid me bought the costume. *Thwack* Ow, Setsuna! That hurt. Well here goes. Oh, and this is written from Hotaru's POV.  
  
            Its official, Serena has gone crazy.  Today at the Scout meeting she had that crazy glint in her eyes.   This is what happened.  
            I'd just arrived at the meeting and Serena and the Pyro were arguing again, as usual. "Before this gets any further, allow me," I say to everyone, but Serena and Raye didn't hear me.  I wave my hand in the air and the Silence Glaive appears in my hand.  "Which should I whack this time?" I ask. "Serena, you whacked Raye last time," Haruka replies.  "Okie dokie."  *Thwack*  "Ow, Hotaru!  What gives?" Serena screams at me.  "It was your turn," I reply with a smirk.  "Oh, well I have something to ask of you guys," Serena continues with the afore mentioned glint in her eyes.  We all backed away unconsciously.  "Serena…." Ami starts.  "Oh, I knew this would come sooner or later," Setsuna said.  All eyes were on her until she did one of her famous disappearing acts.  "Damn that Setsuna!" Haruka yelled to no one in particular.  As if an answer, Setsuna's head popped in through a space-time portal and stuck her tongue out and disappeared once again.  "Well, as I was saying could you guys help me out with something?" Serena continues.  "Ok, fine. What is it," asks Lita. "Good," Serena replies and runs out of the room. She returns with some poster boards and a stand.  She holds up the first board, which was obviously a layout of Darien's apartment building.  "Ok, here's what we're gonna do, see. (AN- Mugsy Tsukino)  We infiltrate here" points to a door, "and go into his apartment.  Then," Serena gets cut off by Mina, "Serena, exactly what are we trying to do again?" she asks, uncertain about the whole situation. "We are getting rid of that horrid green jacket, of course," she replies.  We all fall anime styly and sweat drop simultaneously.  "Serena, it's a jacket.  You went through all that for a JACKET????" Michiru asks her.  "Have you SEEN that jacket?!?!?!" Serena screams. "It's the most horrid thing I've ever seen!"  "Ok, continue," a fearful Michiru replies.  "Then we go into the closet and destroy the jacket.  Simple, huh?" she finishes.  "Ok, we meet here tomorrow at noon.  Got it?" Serena says.  "Got it," we all reply.  God help Darien's poor jacket.  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*Next Day-High Noon~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
            "You read me Maiden of Love?" Serena says into her communicator.  "Sure do Crazed Lunatic," a cheerful Mina replies.  "It's Silver Princess!  Not Crazed Lunatic!" Serena screams.  "Ok, ok," Mina says.  "Darien just left. Alert the other agents," Serena replies. "Operation Green Jacket begins now. Silver Princess, over and out," she finishes.  "Water Beauty, you read me?" she asks into the communicator.  "Sure do, Sea Princess, Windy Warrior, and Pyro are with me," Ami replies.  "Ok, relay this message to the rest of the guys, Darien has left the building," we hear after some crackling through the communicator.  "What was that?" Ami asks. "I thought it would sound like a walkie talkie, so I had the Thunder Goddess make some static electricity," she replies, embarrassed.  "Lita, what are we gonna do with her?" Amiasks.  "Oh, well.  I'll relay the message.  Haruka, could you do it for me?" Ami asks the daydreaming senshi.  "Huh, what?  Oh, ok," she replies and gets on her communicator.  "Ok, Water Beauty out," she says and turns off her communicator. "Time Guardian, Mistress of Destruction you there?" Haruka asks into her communicator.  "Mistress of Destruction here," I reply.  "What's up?"  "Darien has left his house, so we're gonna move in.  Is the Time Guardian there?"she finishes.  "Yeah, I'll tell her, Mistress of Destruction signing off," I finish.  "Setsuna!  We gotta go!  Darien left," I scream to my guardian.  "Ok, come here Hotaru so I can teleport us there," she screams back at me.  "Coming!" I reply.  "Ok, here we go," she says as we disappear into a space-time portal.  We arrive at Darien's apartment and see anote on the coffee table.  
************************************************************************  
Dear Serena,  
            I took myjacket to the cleaners.  Help yourself to anything you want.  
                                                            Love,  
                                                               Darien  
************************************************************************  
            "I don't think Serena is going to be happy about this," I say fearfully.  "I know she's not," she tells me.  "Can we leave before she gets her?" I suggest.  "I was planning on leaving anyway," she informs me.  "Good, let's go, quick!"  She waves her staff and we're gone.  
            "Ok, everyone transform and to the closet! It will be easier to destroy it then," Serena orders as she lets herself into Darien's apartment.  The seven senshi walk into the bedroom and over to the closet.  "Be careful scouts, he knows I hate that jacket and there's sure to be booby traps," Serena rants. "Mercury, do a scan, NOW!" she screams at the poor girl.  I'm watching all this from the Hall of Time.  Setsuna and I are laughing our heads off.  "Look at her, she looks like her eyes are about to pop out of her head!" I say as Haruka hands her the note.  Setsuna is laughing so hard she has tears in her eyes.  I've never seen her like this.  "What's so funny girls?"we hear a regal voice say from behind us. Our eyes widen as we turn around and bow down to our Queen.  "Hello, Serenity," Pluto says.  "Hello Setsuna, Hotaru.  If you'll please answer my question," she continues.  "Well, it's Serena.  Look what's she's doing," I tell her and wave my glaive and a window appears. (AN- Setsuna made me her assistant)  The queen looked like she was going to burst out laughing.  "WHAT is she doing?" she asks.  "You know Darien's ugly green jacket?" Setsuna asks her.  "Yes," she replies.  "Well, the young Serenity is trying to use the senshi to destroy it." "Oh my, this should prove to be a hilarious experience," the Queen says, trying to hold back fits of laughter. "Well, they're probably looking for us by now.  We must go Serenity," I say. "Quite alright girls, go ahead," she replies.  "Goodbye Serenity.  Visit us again soon," Setsuna says to her old friend. "Of course I will," she replies and disappears.  "We'd better disappear too Hotaru," Setsuna says and we teleport into Darien's apartment once again.  "HOTARU, SETSUNA!!!!!  THE JACKET IS GONE!!!!!"  "That must be Serena," I tell Setsuna.  "Yep." "Let's move out scouts, we MUST find that jacket!" Serena screams as we all detransform.  Darien chooses exactly that moment to walk in.  "Hey Serena.  What's everyone doing here?"  He sees eight terrified senshi run into the bedroom.  "Setsuna, Hotaru, help us!" Mina says sounding very terrified. "Yeah, please," Ami begs.  "It will disrupt," Setsuna starts.  "the time line," I finish for her.  Six pairs of eyes mixed with fear, anger, and insanity turn on us.  "Gotcha!" we both shout and open space-time portals.  "Step lively people, we don'thave a lot of time," Setsuna says.  Just as we step into our portals and close them, Darien walks in.  "Where are they?  I know I saw them run in here," a very confused Darien says.  "What are you talking about?  It's just me.  Do you have a fever or something," Serena says and pretends to check his temperature.  "You're burning up!" 'NOT' Serena thinks.  "You'd better lay down."  "But, but, but…" Darien tries to speak.  "No buts about it.  You lie down and I'll go pick up your jacket," she says.  Darien swears he saw an evil glint pass across her face.  "I think you're right Serry.  I'll lie down.  Here's the ticket for my jacket," he says.  Now Serena swears SHE saw an evil glint pass across HIS face.  "Ok, I'll go now," Serena says and gives him a quick peck on the cheek.  As soon as Serena is in the elevator she goes practically insane. "MWAHAHAHAHAHA!! Now I've got you, you stupid coat!" The other senshi appear in the elevator.  "What happened?  Setsuna and Hotaru wouldn't let us watch!" Mina yells anxiously.  "And that stopped you?" Serena asks.  "Hotaru threatened to blow up the Earth again," Lita explains.  "I see.  Well, Darien's coat is as good as dead!"Serena begins.  "Actually, it was never alive to begin with so….."  "AMI SHUTUP!" we all yell at the brain.  "Sorry, I was just trying to explain," Ami says in her defense.  "Well, Darien gave me the laundry ticket togo pick up his jacket.  Then tomorrow we can shopping for a new jacket," Serena says giddily.  "Haruka, could you drive us there?" Lita asks.  "Sure, no prob," she replies.  
            We arrived at the dry cleaners just in time.  Justin time for what, you ask.  Just in time to save Serena from the wrath of Raye, who was arguing with her the whole time and was about to fry her. We all ran into the place and saw Andrew there.  "Oh, hi girls.  What are you doing here?" he asks us.  "Well, umm, haha, you see, we were just….um," Serena stammers.  "We're picking something up for a friend," Raye says.  "Yeah, that's right, hehe," Serena continues.  "Well, we'd better hurry.  Our FRIEND wants their dry cleaning back," Mina says. "Yeah, I'll go get it.  Give me the ticket Serena," Michiru says.  "Here you go," Serena replies.  Michiru walks away to get the jacket while we kept Andrew busy.  "Soooo, Andrew, how's Rita?" Ami asks.  "Oh, she's fine.  We're going dancing tonight, wanna come?" he asks us.  "Umm, tonight.  I don't think we can make it tonight.  Maybe some other time," Setsuna explains. "Oh, ok.  Well, I've gotta go.  See you guys later," he says and walks out,but before he does he winks at Serena, then rushes to his car.  'I wonder what that was about.'  "The package is secured.  Let's get it somewhere quick and destroy it," Michiru yells on her way to the car. We all get in and are off.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*30 minuteslater~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
            We're all sitting around a huge bonfire created by none other than the Pyro, with some help from that horrid jacket.  "Well, my job here is done," a satisfied Serena says and sighs. "Well, we'd better get going," Ami says.  "Yeah, I agree.  Everyone, back to the car," Haruka says.  Not much was said on the ride to drop everyone off.   After we got to the mansion, Setsuna took me to the Halls of Time.  "Hotaru, look at this," she tells me.  I look at the portal and see Darien buying a ring.  "Oh, that's great Setsuna!  He's gonna propose toher!"  "Look where he puts the ring,"she tells me.  "Oh, no.  In the jacket pocket.  What have we done!" I shriek.  "It's not our problem.  Let's get home and then we can get up early to laugh at Serena."  "Ok, lets go," I reply.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*Next Day~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
            I'm watching the scene unfold with Setsuna from the Halls of Time.  "Serena! Serena!" Darien yells trying to catch up with the bubbly blonde.  "Oh, hi Darien.  What's wrong?" she replies. "Where's my jacket?" he asks.  "I dropped it off at your apartment, but you were sleeping," she replies, and she's clearly trying not to burst out laughing. "Oh, well.  I'll find it later.  I can't wait any longer," he begins.  "Wait for what?" Serena asks confused.  "For this," he replies, gets down on one knee and takes her hand.  "Serena, I love you more than anything in this whole universe, and any others there maybe.  Would you do me the honor of becoming my wife?" he says.  Serena is on the verge of tears.  "Of course," she says in a wobbly voice.  He stands and draws her into an earth-shattering kiss.  When they surface for air, Serena asks, "Why did you need your jacket?"  By now, we've gathered all the senshi to watch.  "I forgot to take something out of the pocket, but I'll get it later," he replied.  "No, really.  What did you forget?" she urges him to continue.  "I forgot to take the ring out, but I'll give it to you later," he says.  Serena is whiter than anything I've ever seen before.  "Um, um, um, um," is all Serena can say.  We decided to get her in some trouble.  Setsuna opened a portal and we stepped through.  We just pretended to not see Darien.  "Operation Green Jacket completed.  We destroyed it like you told us to.  I burned it up," Raye says.  Darien's eyes looked like they would pop out any second.  "SERENA!!!!!!!" is the last thing we hear as Serena speeds down the street with Darien hot on her trail.  Setsuna takes something out of her pocket and it glints in the sunlight. "Oh, lookie what I found," she says and in her hand is a platinum gold engagement ring.  
  
  
  
The End 


End file.
